Phan oneshots!
by warblerboy
Summary: Different kind of Phan oneshots. Some contains KickTheStickz and other kinds of ships. Rared M just in case.
1. The Mistletoe Above Us

**A/N: My first Phanfiction! Yay! I had this idea on Christmas so here it is. This story is little fluffy. Have fun :) Also, the _italics_ are Phil thoughts.**

A mistletoe above us.

Phil's POV

It's a day before Christmas and I was in our lounge, sitting on the couch and TV on and a blanket wrapped around myself. Dan had gone to the shop because he had forget to by some of the gifts. It had been over two hours since Dan had left the flat and I started to worry, because Dan hated human throngs and tonight there would be more people than in whole year. It had been only a month we had moved to this house and I was still getting used to it, so being alone in big scary hose was terrifying. I made my way to the kitchen to make some tea. I had just made the tea as I heard my phone ring. I ran to answer it, I looked at the ID, it was Dan.

 _Was something bad happened? What if it's hospital or the police? What if he's dead?_ I thought and answered it in a hurry, afraid that my best friend was hurt.

"Dan? Are you alright? Has something happened?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Wow, wow, Phil. Calm down, I'm okay, nothing has happened. But I can't get home yet. The tubes aren't moving and I can't get any cab. Could you get me with my car?" **(A/N: In this story they both of them have driving licenses and only Dan has a car. Back to the story!)** Dan said, tying to calm my mind a little.

"Good to hear that you're okay. Of course I can get you. But I'm little sick so I look terrible so-" I was cut by Dan's voice.

"Phil, you're beautiful, believe me. Even if you can't see it, you are." I blushed at Dan's words. I put my hand on my face to hide the blush, even tough there was no one to see it. I was quiet for a while before talking.

"W-we're going to talk about this later. But n-now where are you're keys?" I tried my best not to shutter, but failed miserably. I heard Dan chuckle at the other side of the phone.

"It's so cute when you blush and can't get a word out of your moth without shuttering." I smiled a little, blushing even harder. _Did Dan just flirt with me? No, he just tried to make me feel good, maybe._ Dan giggled before he continued, "They're supposed to be at my bedside table. Take them and go to the Golden Square, then call me again."

"Okay, I'll do that. See you soon." I said as I walked in Dan's room and picked up the keys from his bedside table.

"Yeah, I'll wait you. Bye!" Dan said before he hung up. I put my phone in my pocket and walked in my room to put on my shoes and coat on, then I went out to Dan's car and drove to the Golden Square. I parked the car and got out of it. I walked at the same as I phoned Dan's number. He picked up right away.

"I assume you're where you're where I asked you to come." I smiled when I heard his soft voice.

"Yes. I'm at the parking lot. Where are you?" I heard him chuckle and I looked around to see if he was anywhere near.

"Oh, Philly. Only if I could tell you. Actually, I could but that would take all the fun out of my plans." Dan giggled and continued, "I'm going to make you run a little, so here are the rules. One, you have to figure out on your own what place are you going. Two, you can't call me, or anyone to help. Tree, have fun. But don't you worry, this is short, so you don't have to run all over London. Are you ready for the first clew?"

"I don't have any options? Okay, I'm ready." I said, little annoyed in my voice. In the inside I was exited as hell.

"Good, here's the first clew, go to the place where we where drinking coffee last week. Find PJ and Chris, they'll give you the next clew. Good luck!" He said and hung up before I had time to say anything else. I closed my eyes and sighed to the cold air before putting my phone away, and started to walk towards the little Coffee and Bakery shop that we had been together and came good friends with Louis and Harry, they're this cute couple that kept up the shop. I walked inside and saw PJ and Chris sitting at one table. I walked quickly up to them.

"Hi, PJ and Chris! I believe you have something for me, am I right?" I said as I was right beside them.

"Exited, aren't we. Well it's only understandable when he lost his little boyfriend." Chris said smirking, I rolled my eyes to him and looked at PJ.

"Come on, babe, don't harass him. Hey, Phil. You're right, here you go. Have fun." He said smiling and gave me a paper, that was folded in half, one white rose and a cup of coffee, before he got up and took Chris' hand and they walked out of the shop. I opened the paper and read it in my mind.

 _Hey Phil._

 _I'm sorry you had to be all by yourself for so long today, but stand it for a little bit longer. Do you like the coffee, that Louis taught me to make? I hope you have enough clothes on you, you have to be out for awhile, I made that coffee to keep you warm, just in case you're cold._

 _Here's the second clew: Find the shop where we both the flowers for your mother two weeks ago. There will be well-known face to you. Have fun._

 _~Dan_

I read the letter and then put it in my pocket and then sipped the coffee, it was the best coffee I had ever had. I smiled wildly as I walked out of the shop and started to think what was the right direction to go. When I reached to the close flower shop I trowed the empty coffee cup away and walked inside of the shop. I started to search the "well-known" faces and in couple of seconds I noticed my mum. I walked up to her and she smiled sweetly to me. She had one white rose in her hand and in the other hand she had piece of paper the same waves that the one in my pocket.

"Hey, Phil. Here's the rose and letter. I see you're in hurry, so good luck." She said after hugging me quickly and gave me the items from her hands before she walked away, between the colorful roses in the shop. I watched her walk away before I opened the paper and read it.

 _Hello, again._

 _I'm so proud of you Philly. I was_ _n't sure if you would remember this little thing, but at second hand, I don't know how many of our adventures you remember. I remember every single one of them._

 _But yeah, here's third clew (only one more and we'll see each other again): Where are we always wanted to go but never gone? Outside of the shop is Harry's car, the deep blue one, go inside and tell the driver where you're going, if you guess right he gives you the next clew. I'm waiting forward to our meeting again._

 _~Dan_

I walked out quickly and hopped in Harry's car.

"To London Eye, please." I saw him smile a little and I knew that I had guessed right. He smiles a lot but his smiles are always a real. He started the car and drove to the London Eye. When we arrived there Harry gave me one more paper and one white rose. I thanked him and got out of the car, before opening the paper and reading it.

 _Almost there!_

 _You ready to see me?_

 _I sure hope so, because here's the fourth and last clew: Go to the line and just wait. See you soon!_

 _~Dan_

I was confused but did as he asked me to. I had juts shown up in the line as Louis ran to me.

"Come with me. Dan's already waiting for you." He said as he took my hand and pulled me towards the cabins and pushed me in the number 20. I saw Dan standing right in front of me, he was looking out of the window, and all I wanted to do was kiss him, but I didn't do it, because his my best friend and I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same for me.

"D-Dan?" I asked, my voice shaking. He turned around with a huge grin on his face, he kept his hands so I couldn't see them.

"Did you miss me?" He asked smiling and I looked away from his eyes.

"Maybe.." I muttered. Dan chuckled and walked towards me.

"I missed you too. I have something to you." Dan pulled his hands behind his back, he had huge rose bouquet in his hands. There was many white roses and one beautiful red rose in the middle.

"Oh, Dan, they're beautiful. Thank you."

"I want to tell you something. Something I have wanted to tell you for a long time. Phil, I-I love you. Always have and I have been planning what to say for a long time, but right now I don't know what to say, so I'll keep it simple. I love you, everything about you, even the things you hate about yourself is perfect. This isn't the most perfect way to tell it, I'm not perfect, far from it actually, but you. You're the most perfect person in the world. I'm nothing compared to-" I cut Dan of by pulling him in a kiss. Dan was shocked first but it only took him a second to wrap his hands around me, the rose bouquet between us. Kissing Dan felt right, the kiss was the best kiss in my life, it was passionate and slow but eventually we had to pull away from it to breath.

"You're silly." I said giggling and smiled to him happily.

"I love you too, Danny. You're the most perfect person I've ever met. I'd love to be you're boyfriend." Dan started to grin wildly.

"I have one more surprise to you. Look up." Dan looked up and I did as I was told and saw I saw a mistletoe above us. I smiled and looked in Dan's chocolate brown eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Baby." Dan said and leaned down to kiss my lips sweetly.

"Merry Christmas, Danny." I murmured against Dan's sweet lips.

 **A/N: What did you think? Good? Bad? Hugs an kisses :D**


	2. The Lazy Day

**A/N: Noo! School has started! Oh, hello, everyone.. *Hides under the table from school** *** Sooo,I was having a lazy day and started to wonder what Dan and Phil would do if they would be me. By the way, mine was nothing like this.. Also I had a huge writers block, sorry it took this much time to publish this one.. So.. to the story!**

The lazy day

Phil woke up in a rainy morning and found himself pressed up against Dan's soft and very shirtless chest. Dan's strong arms around himself made him feel safe and loved. Phil straightened in Dan's tight cuddles to kiss his boyfriends sweet lips, Dan's hand moved to Phil's cheek and the other moved under Phil's shirt. Dan kissed Phil passionately and rolled them over, so he was on top now. Dan pulled away to look in his ocean blue eyes.

"Morning Dan." Phil whispered quietly with his eyes closed.

"Good morning, my love." Dan murmured in Phil's ear, he started to kiss down his neck and at the same, he moved his arm from Phil's waist to his little butt, squeezing gently. Phil moaned quietly and wrapped his legs up to Dan's waist. Dan started to suck at Phil's neck, leaving a showing mark behind on his lovers neck.

"Dan.. Come on, I need to get up and make the breakfast." Phil managed to get out of his mouth. Dan hummed and moved his both hands on Phil's butt, squeezing once more as Phil rolled them over, so he was sitting on Dan's hips. Phil pulled away from the passionate kiss and got out of bed, to go to the kitchen and make some pancakes. Dan sighed, dropping his hands on the still warm bed.

"Babyy.. You're just gonna leave me here? Alone?" Dan yelled after his boyfriend, Phil didn't answer so he got up, groaning, and walked to the kitchen, where Phil was already making the pancake mixture. Dan tiptoed behind Phil and warped his strong arms around Phil's small waist, sucking lithely on his neck.

"You left me alone in the bed." Dan whispered in Phil's ear and sucking his earlobe gently, making Phil close his eyes and moan sweetly.

"Dan, if you keep doing that, I'm going to burn our food." Phil said between his moans. Dan smirked and kept kissing and teasing his lover.

"Dan, please. Can I make this, then you can do what the hell you want to me." Phil turned the pancake and saw as Dan placed his hand on his own and took the spatula out of Phil's hand.

"I'm doing them with you, then we'll eat them and then we are gonna look something and then we can do what ever we feel like What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan." Phil smiled and turned on his heels to kiss Dan on the lips sweetly.

"Good. We can make these and then watch something as we eat."

"Can we watch Death Note?"

"Haven't you seen all of the episodes at least twenty times?" Dan smiled and wrapped his hands on Phil's waist.

"Yes, but please, please, please Dan. I really want to watch it with you." Phil looked in Dan's eyes with his best puppy eyes, begging. Dan sighed, looking down and shaking his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Fine, but only if we cuddle at the same."

"Yay! I love you so much Danny!"

"Okay, lets make these pancakes before they burn."

"You didn't say it back! Don't you love me anymore?" Phil crossed his arms on this chest and turned his back to Dan.

"Of course I love you baby. I'm sorry. I love you more than anything in this world. Will you forgive me? Please, I'll make it up to you. I love you so much, Phil." Dan murmured in Phil's neck.

"Uh.. You know that I can't stay mad at you. Yes, I forgive you. But only because you can't live without me." Phil turned to face Dan again and put his hands behind his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, Phil, but we have to get this pancake out of this pan or it's going to burn."

"Fine. Do you want me to go get the blanket or do you wanna?"

"I will. Here, don't burn all of them." Dan gave the spatula to Phil and squeezed his butt before entering from their kitchen, smirking.

"Daan!" Phil yelled after him and he heard Dan laugh, Phil shook his head and turned to make the breakfast again. After he had made the pancakes and put them on the plates, he felt pair of hands on his hips.

"I found the blanket and put the Death Note ready for us to watch. Are you ready yet?"

"Almost, Danny. Could you get me the strawberries from the fridge?"

"Of course. Need anything else baby?" Dan took strawberries and the syrup on table.

"No thanks. I think we're ready to watch some anime." Phil squeaked excitedly and ran in the lounge smiling happily, leaving Dan to bring the food. Phil was sitting under the blanket and smiling innocently to Dan, as he put the plates of pancakes on the coffee table and sat down with him. Phil thanked Dan as he took his breakfast from the tiny table in front of him and played the Death Note on the TV. After tree episodes of Death Note, Dan was laying on his back on the couch and Phil was laying on his chest.

"Dan?" Phil asked sleepily.

"Yes, my love." Dan answered and kissed Phil's hair lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Dan said and wrapped his hands gently around Phil's torso. They drifted off in peaceful sleep in each others arms, not wanting to be anywhere else at the moment.


	3. Nightmare

**A/N: I had this idea on math class and I had to write it! Hope you enjoy this mini fic. Lol to you ;)**

Nightmare

Dan's POV

I was in my bedroom, scrolling through the tumblr, when I heard quiet crying through the thin wall of mine and Phil's bedrooms. I jumped up from my bed and practically ran to Phil's room. I stopped at the door and waited, hoping he wasn't having a bad dream, but It was because the next thing I heard was Phil's crying loudly,

"No! Don't hurt him! I love him!" I stormed in and knelt down by his bed, trying to wake him gently.

"Phil, wake up. It's just a bad dream." I tried to calm him down with my words. Phil woke up, sweaty and tears on his cheeks.

"Dan? I thought they killed you. I saw how they killed you." Phil sobbed quietly, holding on my hand tightly. I sat on the edge of his bed and opened my arms, inviting him in. He nodded shyly, still sobbing, he moved closer to me. I hugged him close to my chest.

"Dan?" He asked as I started to run my had trough his hair.

"Yes, Phil?"

"Would you stay with me tonight?"I chuckled and kissed his forehead lightly.

"Of course, I just want you to feel safe."

"Thank you, Danny.. I love you." Phil whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, too, Philly." I whispered, kissing away a tear of cheek sweetly, laying him back on the bed. I then lied next to him. Phil snuggeled, happily, in my chest. I fell in my asleep with the most amazing man in my arms.


	4. Valentine's Day

**A/N: I know I'm little late but I made it and I'm proud of it! Also, I did this in rush so sorry if there's any misspellings. Enjoy, my love ones! :D**

Valentines Day

(Phil's POV)

It was an early Tuesday morning in the 2012, when I walked the streets of London. Me and Dan, my long time crush, had been roommates for half an year, we're both in same collage, so it's not easy not to think how gorgeous he is all the time. I had woke up really early and realized that it was Valentine. I had been planning to tell Dan about my feelings and it was supposed to happen today. I'm not weary sure if I can do this. Dan and I have been best friends for a couple of years now, we met through our friend and I'm so thankful for him for introduced Dan to me. I walked to the closest Starbucks and ordered mine and Dan's usual drinks to go and left as quickly as I could. I walked/jogged to our doom. I saw Dan's clothes on the floor, as usual, but Dan was nowhere to been seen. I heard soft singing from the bathroom and the water running loudly.

"Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes,

Hoping that you'll understand,

That, baby, now, Take me in your loving arms,

Kiss me under the light of thousand stars,

Place your hand on my beating heart,

Maybe we found love right where we are,

Oh, _Phil_ , take me into your loving arms.."

 _Did he said my name or am I dreaming?_ The water stopped and I could still hear him humming softly. I panicked a little when he started to turn the knob, I turned my back to him and felt my face burning as I walked, as calmly as I was able to, my bed and put the coffees on the nightstand.

"Hi, Phil. When did you came back?" Dan asked, I could hear curious in his soft voice. I smiled and sat on the bed, turning my grace at him. He had only a towel on, I bit my lip from inside of my moth so it was invisible for him to notice.

"Just a second ago. You were asleep so I thought to be nice and got us some coffee from the Starbucks." I answered and hold out Dan's coffee for him.

"Oh, that's so nice, thanks." Dan smiled sweetly, shooting butterflies through my stomach, and took the coffee out of my hand. I smiled back to him and sipped my own coffee as I watched Dan standing by my bed and sipping his coffee happily.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Dan asked curiously and sipped his coffee lightly.

"No, I don't. I just thought I wouldn't do anything special tonight."

"Really? I don't have anything to do tonight either, would you like to go see a movie or something?" Dan blushed cutely when he asked this.

"Sure, sounds fun." I smiled to his adorable blush and drank the last drops of the coffee.

"It's a date." He mumbled under his breath and throw the empty coffee cup in the trash can next to my nightstand. He turned and picked up some clothes before entering the bathroom again, leaving me in the room speechless.

 _It's a date? He asked me on a date? Oh, my God! I, Phil Lester, am_ _going on a date with Dan freaking Howell!_ I jumped out of bed and jumped around a little, grinning like an idiot.

(Dan's POV)

I finally asked Phil on a date. I looked in the mirror and saw how stupid my grinning looked like. But I couldn't care less, I had asked the guy I liked the most was going on a date with me, Dan Howell the total loser of all time, am going on date with the sweetest guy in the world. I dressed quickly and stepped out of the bathroom. I saw Phil standing by the mirror, fixing his perfect black hair. He turned to look at me and smiled the same smile that took my breath away every time he smiled it.

"What do you want to go to watch?" I asked him.

"What about the new Hobbit movie that we haven't seen jet? We planned to go watch it when it came but we never did."

"Sounds perfect. Let's go." I offered him my hand witch he, gladly, took. We walked hand in hand out of the building and towards the movie theater.

(Phil's POV)

During the movie Dan hold my hand couple of times and afterwords we went to order some Chinese food, to go, and ate it at our small doom. After we ate Dan sat closer to me and looked me in the eyes, holding my hand sweetly.

"Dan, is everything alright? You seem tense."

"I'm fine, I just- I want to- I need to tell you something.."

"Dan, you know you can tell me anything."

"Okay, I.. I-I.. I think I'm in love.. with you." Dan said quietly, his grace traveled around the bed until his eyes met mine. I felt my cheeks burning hot and I swallowed dryly and leaned towards Dan, his lips meeting mine half way. Our lips moved in perfect sync. Dan's lips were soft and dominated, he took all the power and pulled me closer to his chest, wrapping his hands around my waist. After many hot kisses and sleepless night, you know what I'm talking about, I got a boyfriend. The next day at school wasn't easy, I almost fell asleep twice, but I got trough it, because I had Dan, the love of my love and my first everything.


	5. High School's The Worst At First

**A/N: This is a basic high school story so.. I was out of ideas and I realized** **I haven't done one yet, so here you have it.. WARNING! Light smut and hot kisses ahead!**

 **ENJOY!**

High School's The Worst.. At First

Dan was on his way to his new high school. The Howell family had moved to Manchester from Wokingham along with Dan's fathers work a days ago. The building of the high school didn't seem very welcoming or at least that someone would want to study in there. Dan was driving the blue Opel cabriolet from the year 2009 that his father had gave him when he turned sixteen, last year. He parked the car to the parking lot and got out of the car, looking curiously at his school. Even god knew he didn't want to be there, it only had been two days since they had moved and it was Friday so what was the point on going to the new hell before Monday.

Dan locked the car and walked in the building along a couple of other teens. The inside of the "school" wasn't any better than the outside of it. He looked around the halls searching for the principal's office but it was anywhere to be seen, so he decided to ask someone. Dan spotted a lonely and shy looking teen by his locker and decided go and ask him the way.

"Um, hi.." Dan said loud enough to the kid to hear over the noise in the hallway full of teens. The boy with black hair jumped a little and then turned to look at Dan, taking Dan's breath away when the most beautiful and perfect color mixed eyes of green, gray and blue met the deep chocolate brown ones.

 _Oh, my lord! He's hot and those eyes are so fucking blue! I'm sure I could drown in them.. DAN! Focus!_ Dan shook his head to get out of his thoughts.

"H-Hey.." The raven head boy said bashful back to him.

"Um, my name's Dan a-and I'm new, so I wanted to ask if you could, well.. tell me where the principal office is."

"N-Nice to meet you D-Dan, I'm Phil. And of course I can, I'll walk you."

"Thank you and nice to meet you too Phil." Dan walked after the cute blue eyed boy.

"So, you're new.. Where are you from, Dan?"

"Oh, I'm from Wokingham. My family moved her because of my fathers work."

"This must be different from there." Phil smiled shyly.

"Yeah, it's been a really big change.." Dan chuckled and watched Phil in the eyes smiling. Phil smiled back at him sweetly.

"You have nice smile." Phil said and blushed, looking at the floor shyly.

"Thanks.. I like your smile too.."

"Thank you.." They walked in silence, although the full hallway of teens, until they came to the office.

"So here we are. I'll see you later.. Dan." Phil smiled shyly ones again and turned to walk away.

"Wait. Phil, any change could I get your number?"

"Oh, of course I can give you my number." Phil smiled and took a ballpoint pen out of his backpack. Dan gave him his hand, Phil looked a little shocked when he saw the cutting marks but didn't say anything.

 _Why would someone as perfect as this boy cut himself? I get that I'm worthless and why I cut but him.. I want to make him feel better.. Then why are you giving him your number? You're no gonna help him with being close to him, and you know that._ He shook himself out of his thoughts and wrote his number on Dan's palm softly.

"There you go." Phil said just before the bell rang.

"Shoot, I have to run. See you later." Phil groaned and ran through the hallway. Dan smiled and watched as Phil ran away, before turning and opening the door to the principal office.

"Hello, darling. What can I do to help you." A woman behind a table, smiling brightly.

"Hello, I'm sorry for bothering you but I'm Dan Howell and I'm new in here. I would like to have my schedule, please." Dan answered with a fake smile, but she didn't notice the broken and hurt boy behind the smile, just like everybody else.

"Of course. Just wait one minute." She said and typed something in the computer, a couple of seconds later the printer started purring and two papers came out of it.

"Here you go, darling. The other paper is a map to our school on it and the other's your schedule. Have a good day, Daniel." She said as she gave the pares, smiling brightly.

"Thank you. You too." Dan said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room, looking at his schedule.

"Uh, math.. What a perfect way to start a day in a new school.." Dan muttered to himself.

Shall we look how Phil's doing? Yeah?

Phil had to ran in the class, for his luck the teacher wasn't in the class and the second bell hadn't rang yet so he walked to his usual place in the back of the class. Just a second after he sat down the teacher came in the classroom.

"Good morning class. We have a new member in the here. He came all the way from Wokingham." She said cheerfully as Dan walked in the room. Phil smiled to him and felt his face turned red, he wanted to look away from Dan but he found himself unable to do so, so he just stared at Dan.

"Hi. So, my name is Dan-iel. Nice to meet you." Dan said awkwardly, his glace traveling through the class until his eyes found Phil, smiling to him.

"Thank you Daniel. You can take you're place now." Dan nodded and walked to the seat to Phil's.

"Hi." Phil whispered to him.

"Hey." Dan answered smirking and looking Phil in the eyes.

*Skip to the end of the school day*

The sun was shining as Phil walked towards his home, like every day, in his thoughts when he was distracted by cars horn. He turned to look at the blue car with no sealing, where he saw his new friend sitting at the drivers seat.

"Hey, Philly. Hop in." Dan said smiling and stopped the car.

"You don't have to, I can walk just fine." Phil smiled back but in the reality he lived far away from the school but didn't want to bother his possible friend.

"Oh, don't be so modest. I offered a ride, didn't I?"

"I suppose so.." Phil shrugged and climbed in the car.

" Lets go before some jerk hits my car." Dan smiled sweetly and waited until Phil had popped his belt before driving off. Phil gave Dan his adress.

"You live that far? And you don't have a car? How do you come at school every day?"

"Yeah. It's pretty far but at least I go out. I could use my own car if I knew how to drive.."

"I'll teach you if you want to." Dan laughed.

"That would be great, thanks." Phil chuckled and looked out of the window, enjoying the trip. After couple of minutes of silence Dan decided that they could play twenty questions along the trip. They questioned and laughed to each other. Dan hadn't ever felt like this towards anyone.

"It's that one at the left." Phil said and pointed at a big and expensive looking detached house as they pulled at the road with the most fanciest houses in town.

"Wow, Philly. I didn't know you're rich." Dan said in disbelieve.

"Yeah.. No one knows.." Phil said a little ashamed.

"Phil.. It's nothing you should be ashamed of."

"And definitely not anything I want to go to school and scream out loud."

"Well, I have to admit that you're right. And don't worry, it doesn't change how I feel towards you."

"Oh.. Thanks Dan. You're the first that has been nice to me in years."

"Years? What do you mean?" Dan asked as he parked the car on the empty drive way.

"I mean just what I said."

"What about your parents?" Phil shrugged again and answered casually.

"Haven't seen them in a couple of months."

"What?! What kind of parent does that?"

"The ones that doesn't give a crap about their child.. In the other words, mine." Dan was about to say something but Phil interrupted him.

"Lets just go inside so I can explain. Okay? Except if you have to be somewh-" Phil rumbled, blushing, until he was interrupted by Dan's lips lightly pressing on his. Dan didn't even realize he had leaned in until his lips where on Phil's. He was shocked but he liked the feeling of Phil's lips and he didn't want to pull away. Phil was shocked and started to panic when Dan started to pull away a little, so he wrapped his hands behind Dan's neck, pulling him back and kissing him passionately. The kiss turned all hot and heavy make out only in seconds. Dan licked Phil's lover lip, begging for entrance. Phil smiled in the kiss and opened his mouth just so Dan could explore his mouth. Dan's hands found their way to Phil's waist, slowly pulling him closer to himself. Phil put his hands on top of Dan's and pulled out of his touch and the kiss. Phil smirked and got out of the car without saying a word. Dan chuckled and took the key, running after the boy he had gave his first real kiss.

"Come on Dan!" Phil yelled from the front door that he had already opened for them. Dan smirked and ran to grab Phil by his hips. Phil laughed and wrapped his hands behind Dan's neck again, pulling his new "friend" in his home. Dan started kissing Phil as fast as they where inside, pushing Phil's back against the now closed door. Dan could feel Phil tiptoeing, he lifted Phil so he was resting on the wall and his legs locked around Dan's waist. Dan put his hands under Phil's t-shirt.

"This. Needs. To. Go." Dan said between the passionate kisses.

"No.. I look terrible, I have scars." Phil said ashamed.

"You're perfect, Phil. And I have scares too." Dan said and kissed his way from Phil's mouth to his neck. Phil moaned softly as he felt Dan making little love marks and lifting his shirt over his head. Dan pulled away and watched Phil's body before kissing his shoulders and collarbone, making his way to Phil's neck once again, continuing to make the huge bruise on Phil's neck. Just to the right spot to Phil to put his hands around Dan's neck and push his crotch into Dan's, making the both of them moan in pleasure.

"Bedroom.. Now." Phil managed to say between his moans. Dan looked behind him and then back to Phil, looking in his eyes questioningly.

"The first door at upstairs." Phil chuckled. Dan nodded smiling.

"So, are you gonna let me walk on my own or are you planning carrying me?" Phil joked and chuckled.

"Hmm.. I'm gonna pick the second option." Dan answered smirking and moved his hands under Phil's thighs and pulled him away from the door. Phil laughed hugging himself closer to Dan by his legs. Dan kissed Phil's cheek and carried Phil up the stairs, kissing Phil every now and then. Dan closed the door after them as same as he kissed Phil and then placed him on the bed, leaving himself stand by it. Phil sat up in the bed and pulled Dan in a passionate kiss, trying to get rid of Dan's shirt at the same. Dan pushed Phil gently to lay on the bed again and took the shirt away and smiled down at him as he leaned down to kiss Phil's chest, all the way up to his collarbone and down to his jeans waistband. He stopped and looked Phil in the eyes as he felt Phil's hand on his shoulder.

"Dan.. Can we talk a bit first?" Phil asked in a bit shy tone an bit his lower lip.

"Of course. But just for you to know, we don't have to do it right now. We can take it slow if you want to." Dan answered and moved upwards so their faces were closer to each other.

"Thank you. It make's me feel a bit better to know that you're not planning on only hooking-up with me."

"Why would I? I mean you're great and I don't want to lose you."

"I like you a lot Dan. And I know this sounds crazy because we've known each other for a day, but I feel like it was meant to happened this way." Phil pushed Dan to lay on the bed and snuggled up to his side.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same way about you. I really, really like you Phil." Dan wrapped his hand around Phil, chuckling and kissed Phil's hair. They lay in comfortable silence for a while until Dan decided to ask something he had been thought for a while.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yes, Dan?" Phil looked up and smiling lovingly.

"Like I said earlier, I like you a lot and everything but I wanted to ask you something.."

"What is it Dan?"

"Would you be my boyfriend?" He asked bit unsure how Phil would react.

"Yes.."

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean who wouldn't want to date you?"

"Oh.. I really don't know what to say to that.."

"Then don't say anything. Just kiss me, Danny." Phil smirked and practically jumped on Dan, sitting on Dan's crotch, his legs both sides of Dan's body. Dan chuckled and pulled Phil down to kiss his lips. Phil rested his hands on either sides of Dan's head and he slowly moved his hips down to meet Dan's again, making them both moan in pleasure in each others mouths. Phil's tongue found it's way in Dan's mouth and studied it long and particularly, making Dan squeeze his ass gently. Phil moaned and pulled away a little to look Dan in the eyes.

"C-Can I make you a hickey?" Phil asked and blushed nervously.

"You don't have to ask. I'm all yours, love." Dan answered smirking and squeezed Phil's ass once more, making Phil yelp from the sudden movement.

"But.. I don't know how.." Phil looked away from Dan's eyes. Dan cupped one of Phil's cheeks and made him look him in the eyes before talking.

"That's why I'm here.. Just do what feels good, I mean I hadn't done it before today to you.." Dan offered a loving smile to his boyfriend. Phil nodded nervously and leaned down to set a light kiss on Dan's neck. Dan hummed sweetly, encouraging Phil to continue. Phil smiled against Dan's neck and started to set butterfly kisses all over his chest. Phil moved up and down for a while until he sucked Dan's neck, making him roll his hips against Phil's. When Phil was ready with the large mark on Dan's neck he pulled away to look at it proudly. Dan smirked and rolled them over.

"Aah! Dan!" Phil yelped and laughed to the high pitched voice he had just made. Dan stared at him with a loving smile on his face once again.

"What?" Phil asked after awhile of staring into Dan's deep chocolate brown eyes. Dan shrugged, still smiling.

"Nothing. Just looking at my cute boyfriend under me." Dan smirked and leaned down to give Phil little pecks on lips.

"Why do you have to be so hot?" Phil murmured and moved his hands around Dan's neck, pulling him as close as he could. They started to make out once again, only to go further this time. What means that their pants were long gone, leaving them only in their boxers.

"Dan.." Phil asked a Dan was making love marks on Phil's hips.

"Yes?" Dan murmured against the bruise he had just made.

"I-I want you.." Phil moaned as Dan started to make another mark as he rolled his hips against Phil's thigh. Dan stopped his movements and rose his head slowly up, as in Phil would disappear if he moved any quicker.

"Yo-You what?"

"I-I said t-that I.. I want you.." Phil said like he was ashamed to tell Dan what he wanted.

"Let me get this straight, you want me as in want to have sex?"

"Y-Yes.. But we don't have to if you think it's not right time for that.." Phil said as his glaze traveled around the room. Dan cupped Phil's face and kissed him with nothing but love and want, smirking in the as he's hand found it's way in to Phil's boxers.

*After the hot sexy time ;)*

Phil cuddled to Dan's chest, he was pulled closer by his boyfriend. Their sweat mixing together and smiles playing on their lips. Dan kissed Phil's hair and drew little circles on his shoulder.

"Dan?" Phil asked as he moved his head to look at Dan in the eyes.

"Yes, my love?" Dan answered, smiling and almost got lost in the deep ocean blue eyes.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course. What is it, love?"

"You're the only one that really gives a shit about me. I just want to know that you're not gonna leave me like my parents did.."

"Don't you worry. I'll never gonna leave you. You're stuck with me now." Dan smiled and leaned down to place a light kiss on Phil's lips. Phil yawned and smiled happily to the brunette.

"Now, go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake up." Dan smiled and pulled the covers over them.

"I love you.." Phil mumbled already in deep sleep.

"I love you too, my love." Dan said and kissed Phil's head, drifting off to sleep next to his new boyfriend.

*Time skip for 6 years ( 2021 a day before new year) :D*

"So that's how we met. Who would have known that the first boy that I met in that new school would be the one that I proposed. And yes I proposed, please don't die." Dan said to the camera. Phil cheered next to him, lifting his hands up. Dan chuckled and leaned in to give a peck on his _fiances_ lips. They talked about their relationship and why they hadn't told about it already and edited it before posting it exactly at 00.00.

They got married at summer 2022 and adopted twins, one boy and one girl, named Dillon and Winnie a year after they got married.

 **A/N: So? What did ya think? I myself had a lot of fun. I mean like A LOT!**


	6. The Nightmare

**A/N: Guess how's back, back again! Hello my love ones and thanks for the nice comment(s). I don't want to make seen but it means the world to me when you tell me your opinion (even if it critic, I know these are total crap). So, yeah, sorry it's short but I'll update as soon as I can and thanks a lot. Let's go for it!**

The Nightmare

I was in my bedroom, scrolling trough the Tumblr -like always at three in the morning- until I heard a quiet cry trough then thin wall between mine and Phil's bedrooms. I jumped up from my bed, almost dropping my laptop at the process, and ran to Phil's door, where I stopped myself. I waited at the door and listened what was going on.

"NO! Don't kill him! Noo! I love him!" I heard Phil cry loudly before I stormed in the room and knelt next to his bed, taking a hold of his hand and shaking him awake gently.

"Phil, wake up. It's me, Dan.." I tried to wake him up as calmly as I could with my words. He woke up sweaty and tears cowering his red cheeks. He looked at me with big tears filled eyes before shuttering, "D-Dan? I-I thought they killed you.. I saw they did!"

Phil started to sob uncontrollably in his hands. I sighed and wrapped my hands around him.

"Shh, it was just a dream. I'm here. No one's going to kill me. Shh.." I said and waited for his sobs to calm down. It took him, what felt like, eternity until he pulled away a bit and wiped off his tears with his palms.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked and stroked his upper arm. He nodded but I could see he was afraid.

"C-Can you.. stay with me tonight..?" He asked unsure of my answer. I smiled at him and said a quiet "yes" under my breath. It was dark but I knew he was smiling shyly, like the first time we met at the railway station. He lay on the bed and waited me to lay beside him. I lay next to him and pulled him close to my chest and held him tightly until I was sure he was okay.

"Dan?" He asked tiredly as I ran my hands through his soft hair.

"Yes, Philly?"

"Thanks, Dan.. I.. love you.." He mumbled sweetly before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too.. Philly." I whispered in his ear and kissed the top of his head sweetly before falling in the best sleep I ever had, with the man I have loved from the day I met him.


	7. Would You Like To Go To The Prom With Me

Would You Like To Go To The Prom With Me?

"Hey, Dan!" Phil yelled after his best friend, who was walking down the hallway of their school. Dan stopped and turned as he heard his name to see Phil running towards him and waving to him.

"Hi, Phil. What are you thinking about?" Dan asked as Phil reached him and walked with Dan towards to their last period, English.

"I was just thinking about the prom. Are you going?"

"Don't think so, don't have a date. What about you?"

"No. I mean I would like to go, but I don't have a date either."

"Oh, I see. Can I ask why? I mean, just a week ago you were so excited about this."

"No one has asked me, and the one that I want to go with, doesn't know I like him." Dan couldn't protest, even though he wanted to, because the teacher walked in the class and started to talk something about Shakespeare.

"Well, I do." Dan mumbled under his breath, so no one could hear him. Phil looked at Dan.

"Did you say something?" He whispered to him.

"Nothing important." Dan replied smiling his face smile. Phil smiled sweetly back to him and turned his attention back to the teacher. After the long and boring period the bell rang and everybody walked out of the class. Dan and Phil walked to the parking lot and climbed in Dan's car.

"About the prom.." Dan started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"What about it?" Phil asked as he attached his seat belt.

"Just.. wouldyouliketogotherewithme?" Dan blurred all in one word. Phil looked at Dan, confused.

"What?" Dan took deep breath and tried again.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me? You don't need to if you don't-" Dan was cut off by Phil's soft lips on his. Dan was shocked by Phil's quick actions but he closed his eyes and attacked on Phil's lips when he felt him pulling away. Dan put his one of his hand on Phil's cheek to pull him closer and the other he both on Phil's waist, Phil wrapped his hands behind Dan's neck. As cliché as it sounds, they saw fireworks as their lips moved in perfect sync. The kiss was sweet and perfect, no rush or awkward was in between them. Eventually they had to pull apart to breath.

"I'll take that as a "yes"?" Dan said as he tried to catch his breath. Phil laughed and pecked Dan's lips.

"Yes, I would love to go there with you." Dan grinned wildly but soon it turned to wondering face.

"I have one more question."

"You can ask me anything, you know that."

"I know that. Wold- well, would you.. would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Nothing would make me happier." Phil kissed Dan one more time before Dan started the car and drove them to Phil's house.

"Are you busy? I mean, would you want to come and do something?" Phil asked shyly.

"I'm all yours. We can do what ever we please." Phil smiled sweetly and got up from the car, Dan following closely behind. They walk in the house, hand in hand, and in Phil's room.

"Do you want to play something?" Dan asked as he sat on Phil's bed.

"I have one game in my mind that I would want to play." Phil said as he walked closer to Dan and then sat on Dan's lap, legs either sides of Dan's hips.

"Really, what kind of game?" Dan smirked as he wrapped his arms around Phil's body.

"Something like this." Phil attacked his lips on Dan's. They started kissing sweetly, but little needy, and soon it became hot and sloppy. Dan licked Phil's lower lip, begging for enter. Phil opened his mouth a little to let Dan's tongue inside. Dan's tongue explored Phil's mouth, long and slowly.

"Hmm.. Dan." Phil moaned in Dan's mouth. Dan pulled away and looked in Phil's eyes. They stared at each other smiling wildly.

"Phil, the dinner- Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Phil's mum opened the door and closed it as soon as she saw her son sitting on his friends lap and staring at him with a huge smile, that fainted as he saw her in the doorway. Phil hid his face in Dan's neck.

"Oh, come on, my little lion. It could have been worse, if she would have seen us five minutes away." Dan said and rubbed little circles on Phil's back gently.

"I guess you're right. She just saw us staring at each other. Nothing more, except that I was sitting on your lap."

"Should I go then?" Phil raised his head from Dan's neck.

"Why?"

"Well, you have dinner ready and-" Dan was cut off by Phil's lips, second time today, not that Dan would complain.

"You don't have to leave if you don't want to." Phil said and rested his forehead with Dan's and looking in his chocolate eyes. Dan smiled and pulled Phil closer to his chest as he fell on the bed with Phil, kissing Phil as he rolled them over so he was on top of his boyfriend.

"Wow, Dan, I didn't know you would be so controlling in bed." Phil said sarcastically, making Dan chuckle lightly. Dan leaned down to kiss laughing Phil. Phil closed his eyes and kissed Dan back immediately as he felt Dan's soft but hungry lips on his. Phil wrapped his legs around Dan's hips, pulling him closer, and Dan moved his hands on Phil's thighs. They kissed passionately for about two seconds, until Dan's phone rang.

"Who the hell has to interrupt us right now?" Dan asked, slightly annoyed, and rested his head on Phil's chest. Phil shrugged his shoulders and let Dan out of his hold, after kissing his head sweetly. Dan mouthed "sorry" and answered the phone, after getting up of the bed.

"Hello? Oh, hi, mum. Yeah, I'm at Phil's. Fine, I'll be there in an hour. Bye, mum." Dan talked in the phone, sighing he hung up and turned to look Phil, now sitting on the bed.

"Did I give you a permission to get up?" Dan smirked and walked in front of Phil. Phil looked in Dan's eyes and shook his head as a no.

"That's right." Dan said and took hold of Phil's shoulders and pushed him in the matters gently.

"Kiss me, you little tease." Phil said and pulled down, on top of him and kissed him passionately. After twenty minutes of making out Dan got up from the bed and walked downstairs hand in hand with Phil.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Phil said when they reached to the front door.

"I know, I'll miss you too. But we already agreed to meet tomorrow."

"I don't want to wait till tomorrow to see your beautiful face." Dan snorted to his words.

"Please.. I'll call you when I get home if you want me to."

"Yes please." Phil smiled shyly and looked down at their locked hands and back to Dan's eyes.

"Okay, I'll call you later and I'll see you tomorrow. I have to go or my parents will kill me. Bye honey." Dan said and kissed Phil's cheek quickly before walking out and to his car. Phil looked after him and waved when Dan climbed in his car and drove off.

*!Skip to the night before prom!*

"Phil, honey, don't worry. I'm sure everything will go perfect." Dan said and walked to his bed where Phil was sitting. Phil sighed and looked at his bare feet.

"Hey, look at me." Dan knelt in front of Phil and took his hand in his own. Phil lifted his glance in Dan's eyes.

"Everything will be fine.. But if you don't want to go we can do something else. We can go watch a movie or have a cuddle night. We don't have to anything you don't want to do." Phil smiled to Dan and took his face in his hands, pulling him closer so he could kiss his lips.

"You're amazing, did you know that?"

"I know." Dan smirked and stood up. Phil rolled his eyes and looked at Dan, smiling. There was a loud knock on Dan's door. Dan looked at the door and then Phil before walking to the door and opened it. Dan's mother stand there and looked over Dan's shoulder and saw Phil sitting on his sons bed.

"We're going to leave early tomorrow so we're going to bed, be good and we'll see each other next week. Are you sure you'll be fine for a week all by yourself?" She asked worriedly and looked Dan in the eyes.

"I'll be fine mum. And I'm not alone, I have Phil."

"Okay, just be nice. And you two, have fun at your prom.. Oh, and boys, please don't wake up the neighbours at night." She winked at them smiling and walked in hers and Dan's father's room and closed the door. Dan's mouth hung open as he watched his mother walk in the other room. Dan closed the door slowly, and turned to look at blushing Phil.

"D-did she just- Did she say- What?!" Phil asked in shock.

"I think she did.." Dan answered

"Does she know that we're together? I mean my mum knows because I had to explain why I was in my best friends lap and.." Phil trailed off as he talked and blushed furiously.

"Well.. Then I think she knows, my mum was asking some weird questions as I reached home yesterday as I already told you. But now I see why. she has bee talking to you're mother."

"Oh, my own little cute Sherlock." Phil got up from Dan's bed, smiling, and walked up to kiss him sweetly.

"I'm not little at all, as you know." Dan laughed and watched Phil as he blushed.

"What?" Dan asked confused.

"Dan.." Phil whispered and looked down at his hands, on his lap, blushing furiously.

"Oh my God, I didn't mean it anything like that. That came out wrong, so wrong. I meant that, I'm one of the tallest people in our school. I'm so sorry." Phil nodded his head but didn't look at Dan. Dan walked to Phil and kissed his head, Phil lifted his head slowly up, looking Dan in the eyes.

"Are you feeling okay? You seem little weird." Dan asked worriedly.

"I'm Fine Dan, I'm just wondering what will happen tomorrow."

"You always think too much, but I love that about you." Phil looked Dan in the eyes and slowly closed his eyes as Dan started to lean down to kiss him. Their lips were only an inch away before they would touch as Phil's phone's ringtone filled the room. Dan pulled away groaning.

"I'm sorry.." Phil said as he took his phone from his pocket.

"It's my mum, I have to answer. Hello?" Phil apologized as he walked out of the room. After a while he came back and walked over to Dan and kissed him deeply before saying,

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I have to go home."

"It's fine. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds perfect, see ya, Danny." Phil smiled to him and walked out. Couple hours later Phil texted Dan, saying his good nights.

Hey Danny! I just wanted to say Good Night. Xx ~P

Dan smiled at his adorable boyfriend and typed back,

Sleep well, I'll see you tomorrow. Xx ~D

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my God! She uploaded for the second time in the same week! Okay..but in all seriousness, would yo** **u like to have a second one in this? If yeah, leave a comment for me.**


End file.
